


Start of something new

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: High School AU where Juliet is an exchange student and Magnum, the captain of football team needs her help. WIll they get along and get what they want from each other?PS. English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 84
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Juliet knew it shouldn’t be that hard, it shouldn't be hard at all, but being an exchange student in a completely strange place far from home was hard. She was in Hawaii a year now, but life there didn't get any easier. She had a boyfriend Richard, well at least she thought she had, the path was very bumpy with every meaning with their relation, a friend Tani, who was always willing to listen to her, but Juliet wanted something more.  
At home, back in the UK, she was quite popular, her father was crazy rich so she didn't have to think about money now and then, but being rich didn't help her made friends on the island. The kids were close, they spend whole life and made friends long before she appeared in Hawaii. 

"Don't stress over it so much," Tani whispered, "you have plenty of time to made friends, and you always have me," 

"I know, I will be forever grateful for you, but I feel like I'm missing out and I don't want to wake up in fifty years being grumpy, old lady " she whispered back, trying to be as quiet as she can at the library. 

"Just go on one of the party's football team doing, your boyfriend is a football player so it shouldn't be that hard to get there…"

"I and Richard...well not everyone knows about us," Juliet bite her lip.

"Because he wants to flirt with all girls out there," Tani said angrily.

"It's not like that...it's...footballers supposed not to have girlfriends, he told me coach said it's not good for they focus.."

"That's why Thomas Magnum is walking with Abby Miller hanging on his arm? He is captain so I don't think it would be a problem…"

"Thomas Magnum is annoying brat so…"

"He is also kinda hot," Tani admitted. 

"Tani Ray!" Juliet giggled.

"Shhh," the librarian teacher shushes them.

Juliet was walking thru the corridor for another class, she had some time till the next one, but did not want to spend much time outside, her skin immediately become bright red and she had a feeling every kid was staring at her. At once she felt someone's hand around her waist, pulling her in the little back corridor. 

"Good Morning beautiful," Richard whispered into her ear, his lips kissed the path from her ear to her neck.

"Morning, I thought we cannot see each other at school?" she asked, closing her eyes. 

"No one is walking here and I missed you," he said crushing her lips with his. 

"Richard," she pushed him lightly, "I was wondering if...if we could go on one of the football team parties…" she bites her lip, looking at his reaction.

"Honey, I told you...we can't go with girlfriends...coach…"

"Magnum is always with his girlfriend…"

"Magnum is a pain in the ass and a captain…"

"Maybe it's not about him, maybe you just want to flirt with all the girls and have me just in case!" she shouted. 

"You know...if you are like that it will be better for us to take a break," 

"Perfect!" she said, walking fast. 

She didn't want to admit, but he didn't treat her right. She knew that but was afraid to cut the relationship because he was one of the people she was close with. Juliet's eyes become wet, she always fights with any kind of feelings but it was stronger than her. At once she bumped into someone, her books fall on the ground making her want to cry even more. 

"I'm sorry," she said, kneeling to gather her things. 

"It was my fault," she heard the male voice, "I'm Thomas," she lifted her sight to look at him.

"I know who you are," she said standing up.

"You are Juliet? You live in that big mansion at the end of the street?"

"Yes," she answered, trying to pass him by. 

"I think I will have a little proposition for you," he smiled. 

Juliet was annoyed, she just wanted to leave and cry somewhere in the bathroom to right after go back to the classes, but Thomas Magnum decided to be friendly for once. She was just about to leave when he gently grabbed her by her elbow. 

"Look, I need help and you are too. It's transaction…"

"I don't need the money and I bet your friends can help you with whatever you need,"

"Juliet Higgins, can you shut up for a moment and listen?!" he shouted. 

"Just talk fast, I have things to do," she rolled her eyes. 

"So, I need help with math...my grades are...not enough and if I won't get better they will remove me from the team," 

"I bet you have plenty of friends who are willing to help you," Juliet said, trying to pass him by again. 

"Higgins," he said, catching her attention, "I can take you to that party...if my grades will get better I will take you to the party at the end of the season,"

Juliet slowly turning around to face him, his eyes sparkle when he smiled knowing full well she wanted it so bad. She took a step towards him and later after a moment of silence she finally spoke. 

"It doesn't depend on me if you will be able to learn fast…"

"I know, just give it a chance, we have six months for me to get better grades, we could start with twice a week meetings, I have an hour between classes and practice and you are free then," 

"You thought about it a lot huh?" she tilted her head, crossing her arms. 

"Here is my number," he gave her a piece of paper with few numbers on it, "give me a call if you're in," Thomas smiled, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

******  
Juliet was always walking home after school. Her dad who was still in the UK insister for someone to drive her from and to school but she never wanted it, knowing it will be another reason for other kids knew how different she was.  
Higgins opened the door slowly, waiting for her two dogs, Zeus and Apollo, to run towards her to welcome her back. 

"How are you Apollo?" she said when one of the dogs run towards her, "where is your brother?" she asked walking to the kitchen. 

Juliet wasn't alone at the big mansion. She had Kumu, a lovely woman who took care of her and another employee Gordon Katsumoto who was supposed to be their security. They both were very nice for her and gave her as much space as she needed but she was still missing her dad, especially at weekends when the house felt empty.

"Here you are," the girl smiled at the view of the Doberman sitting in front of Kumu, waiting for something to eat. 

"Hi Juliet," Kumu said, "are you hungry?" she asked as she always does when Higgins came back home. 

"No, not yet," Juliet answered, patting Zeus's head, "I met a boy today," she said, sitting at the high chair in front of the counter, "he wants me to help him with math…"

"That's nice," Kumu said, studying girls face, "or not...as I can tell from your face,"

"I want to go to that party at the end of the season, but Richard didn't want to take me so...Thomas, the boy I met, said he would do it if I help him get better grades," she explained. 

"And that's bad because?" Kumu asked. 

"I don't know," Juliet groans, placing her forehead on the counter, "why being teenage is so hard?"

"It is! Especially when you have to protect teens from horny boys!" Gordon said, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh God! I would never think about Thomas Magnum like that," Higgins said, "it's gross,"

"I already like him," Katsumoto said with a smile, "if we would get rid of Richard Dane my life would be heavenly," 

"You know you have to protect the mansion, not my virginity?" Juliet said, making him blush.

"I…" he started. 

"About Richard...we fought so he won't be here for a while. You are safe," she said, leaving the kitchen, the sound of dogs paws echoing in the room. 

Juliet walked to her bedroom and immediately lay on her bed. She knew normal teen's bedroom wasn't the size of a small apartment, but in her dad's houses, everything had to be big. She closed her eyes for a moment before taking the little piece of paper from her pocket. She looked at it for a while, Juliet was never a girl who make decisions quickly. She needs to know details and the aftermath of her decisions but in that case, she just wanted to make new friends, go on that party and be normal for just one night without feeling out of the place. Juliet took her phone and dial the number she gets from Thomas, after a few rings, he finally picked up. 

"Magnum? I agree with your idea, but I have few rules…" she said, biting her lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was looking at her boyfriend who was packing his sports bag. She was admiring his muscular back every time he was walking shirtless around her. At once she walked towards him, her hands wrapped around his middle when Abby's voice filled the space.

"Do you have to go to her house?" she asked, pressing her cheek to his back. 

"I told you, she is helping me with math. You know how important it is for me," he explained. 

"I know, but...you will spend more time with her than with me," she pouted. 

"Just temporary," he kissed her, "give me some time okay?" 

"I will," she answered, "still don't know why Richard didn't want to take her on that party anyway,"

"Me either…" Magnum said, "I have to go," he kissed her quickly before leaving the room. 

******  
Juliet was waiting for Thomas Magnum at her mansion. She told him it's the only way for them to focus, and he will still have time to be at the practice on time. She patted Zeus's head before she heard the doorbell. She walked slowly trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing. 

"You are late," she said seriously, "you can't be late next time," 

"I had to talk with Abby...sorry," he said, walking to the house.

At once Apollo and Zeus run towards him, their teeth shown making Magnum knees weak. Before he could do anything Juliet's voice filled the room, making dogs do what she said. 

"Zeus, Apollo leave," she said calmly when the dogs went to the other room.

"You have hellhounds!" Thomas almost shouted.

"They are well-behaved dogs, they don't know you and they are very protective over me," she said, opening the door at the terrasse. 

Thomas had never seen the house so big, the kitchen and terrasse were the sizes of his whole house. He followed Higgins to an even bigger yard with the pool and a big wooden table placed in the shade. He hoped she didn't see his big eyes when she showed him the mansion. Thomas's family wasn't rich, they had a flat in a very different neighborhood, a place to sleep and food and that's all he wanted. He lived with his mom, stepdad, and his half brother Joey, sharing a room with his little brother. 

"Sit please, would you like something to drink?" she asked, bringing him back from his thoughts. 

"Are you living here alone?" he asked, trying to act cool. 

"My dad sometimes comes for a visit, but he is mostly in the UK. I live with Kumu, the lady who takes care of the mansion and cooking and Gordon who is so called security," she explained, opening the math book.

"Such a big house just for three people? Your mom is with your dad?" he asked quickly.

"My mom is dead," she answered, looking straight into his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Can we start?" she asked.

"Mister Magnum," Katsumoto said, looking at the boy in front of him, "I would like to talk about some rules…" 

"Mister Katsumoto, it's a pleasure to meet you, " he said, with a smile

"I told you, Gordon, you have nothing to worry about if it takes Thomas Magnum," Juliet said with a smile, “about rules,” Juliet said, going back to Magnum.

“Those rules are for real? I thought you were joking,” his smile faded away.

“I’m never joking about the rules,” she tilted her head, “first, you have to be on time, we have little time before your practice, second, you have to be prepared, if you won’t repeat the material it won’t work, third, you really have to want it, like we don’t have time for joking around and being lazy,” 

“Yes ma’am!” he answered.

“You see, focus and I’ll help you stay in the team okay?” 

“Okay Higgy,” he hid his smile when they started. 

******  
Higgins closed the door behind Magnum, after an hour of math her head almost exploded, but she had to admit that he was quite smart and the grades problems were more about him couldn't focus on one thing than not being smart enough. 

"Was it that bad?" Kumu asked, placing a sandwich in front of the girl.

"No," she said, taking a bite, "it's just...he is so different than other people I know,"

"Different doesn't mean bad Juliet, who knows maybe you will like him,"

"Never say never," Juliet smiled, finishing her meal. 

Juliet walked to her room trying to gather her thoughts, she didn’t have any call or text from Richard for two days, but she caught herself, that she doesn’t care about it that much. It was like she replaced Richard with Thomas, but only if it takes time to spend with them. She was just about to lay on the bed when her phone beeps. 

“Do you like strawberries?” the text from Thomas made her smile. 

“Yes,” she answered quickly. 

Juliet still has doubts about the plan she had, but spending time with Thomas Magnum was quite nice. He was funny, quite intelligent and the fact he wasn't boring spending time with her made her happy.   
Juliet gasped when she realized it was past ten. She was ready for another day of school, but the fact she will talk only with Tani made her feel bad in a second. Higgins wrapped herself in a blanket and after a moment she drifted off to sleep hoping the other day will pass quickly. 

*****  
Juliet's classes were very interesting, for her anyway, but she was just bored at this one. Mister Kamekona was a nice guy, but his classes were just too easy for Higgins. She looked through the window looking at the football team practice. She notices Richard and Thomas playing on the same team. Juliet notices how fast and strong Magnum was, his moves were like moves of the cat. Juliet never was at the football game, not like she didn't want to or didn't know the rules of the play but because Richard always said that she would distract him. 

Juliet left the classes with the first sound of the bell. She was just about to hide in some abandoned class when she saw Magnum walking towards her. 

"Hey Higgy!" he said loud enough for people to hear, "how were classes?"

"You don't have to do it…" she whispered, looking around.

"Doing what?" he asked surprised. 

"Say 'Hi' to me...talking with me…"

"Higgy," he shook his head, "I don't know how people raise their children in Europe but here if I know someone I say hi and talk," he smiled. 

"It's not about that…"

"Can we talk about it some other time? Because I would like to introduce you to my friends," Thomas said, letting her walk first. 

"Thank you," she said with a little blush crept on her face.

"Guys," Thomas shouted, "this is Juliet Higgins...my teacher," he grinned, "and friend," Magnum looked at her reaction. 

Juliet looked at the two boys standing in front of her. One of them had light hair and little beard while others were big and muscular with dark hair and eyes. Thomas introduces her to both of them.

"This is TC," he said, pointing at the muscular one, "and this is Rick," he looked at the other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled.

"You have a very pretty teacher...how will you focus?" TC said, laughing. 

"He has big problems if it takes to being focused," Juliet laughed, "it was very nice, but I have classes," she smiled leaving them in the corridor. 

"She seems nice," Rick said quickly, "shame she is choosing bad guys…"

"What do you mean?" Magnum asked, looking at his friend. 

"Richard Dane...he was dating her, don't know if he still does…" Rick answered.

"He was bragging about how he wanted to be first to have sex with her…" TC said, scratching his head. 

"I didn't like him before, now I hate this guy," Magnum said, clenching his fist. 

"Maybe talk with her? Let her know how he is a dick towards her…" Rick said. 

"Crap! I forgot I have to go home after classes," Magnum said, quickly gathering his things, "see you tomorrow!" he shouted, running to the house. 

*******  
Juliet was hoping he won't be late again. She locked the dogs at the other part of the house, she didn't want them to bite him or worse. At once the doorbell brought her back from her thoughts, she stood up from the chair at the terrasse and walked to the door opening it quickly. 

"I'm not late," he said, breathing heavily. 

"No, you're not," she smiled, "did you run?" she tilted her head. 

"Yes, because my mom wants me to give you these," he said, handing her a basket full of red strawberries. 

"But...why?" she asked, surprised. 

"My mom is very grateful for your help and she wanted to say thank you for your hard work,"

"But you are doing the hard work here Magnum," she admitted, "we will eat it together," she smiled walking towards their place. 

They were solving the math exercise for over an hour. They were both very tired and hungry and after a moment Juliet's voice filled the space. 

"Let's share those strawberries. They look so delicious," she said, handing him the basket, taking one for herself. 

"My mom picked them from the garden today. That's why I have to go home after practice," he said, eating the first fruit.

"You could bring them tomorrow," she said, taking a bite.

Juliet felt the sweet taste of the strawberries on her tongue. She didn't want to admit it but that was the nicer thing someone did for her for a while.

"Wait," he said, lifting his hand towards her mouth, "you had a piece of strawberry," he said, whipping it with his thumb. 

"Thank you," she said, blushing, "I think you should go now, you have practice in forty minutes," she smiled. 

"True, but math is so exciting with you I would stay for a bit longer," Thomas said smiling. 

At once the terrasse door opened loudly, letting Katsumoto enter their space. He was holding the tray with sandwiches in one hand while lemonade in the other. 

"Kumu told me to bring you this," he said, placing the food on the table, "I hope Mister Magnum behaves well," he gave Thomas a hard look. 

"Thomas has to go, unfortunately," Higgins said with sad eyes. 

"Actually, I have a few more minutes to eat with you," he said, grabbing one of the sandwiches and tearing it, giving Juliet a piece. 

She took the piece from him, locking his sight with his. She knew he didn't have much time, but stayed with her anyway. That was something Richard would never do for her, even if she would ask for it. They were eating the delicious sandwiches made by Kumud and talking like they would know each other for ages. Juliet didn't feel that way in a long time, but that's why friendship must feel like. 

Juliet was still thinking about the strawberries he brought her, she smiled at the memory of it, hoping she will be able to give him something back, something more than just a math lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet and Tani were sitting by the pool, feet dip in the warm water. The house was empty, like always at the weekends so Juliet decided to invite Tani, which made her feel less lonely in a big mansion. She was fighting with her thoughts, trying to decide whether or not to ask her about Thomas Magnum.

"So, I’m helping Thomas Magnum with math," she slowly said, waiting for her reaction.

"I know," Tani answered, looking from above her glasses, "half of the school knows about it,"

"No shit!" Juliet's eyes become bigger. 

"It's nothing bad, I mean you just help him with math not as you want to steal boyfriend from head cheerleader Abby Miller," Tani explained, observing her friend. 

"Yeah…" Juliet answered, eyes locked on the water.

"Oh my God! Juliet Higgins!" she shouted. 

"What?!" Higgins asked, surprised by her reaction.

"You fall for Magnum? Like who said 'he is annoying brat' when we talk about you and Richard?" she asked with a funny voice which didn’t sound like Higgins.

"Of course I didn't fall for Magnum!" Juliet explained, "I just think we become friends and I like it,"

"What's with Richard?" she asked, tilting her head. 

"Nothing, he didn't message me since the day I asked about the party and...I don't want him too," 

"Because you love Magnum," Tani teased. 

"You are so mean!" Juliet laughs, splashing her with the pool water. 

"Will you have a birthday party next weekend?" Tani asked, studying Juliet's face. 

"And who would I invite?" she answered bitterly, "you and that would be it," 

"Me, Magnum...his friends...I knew you met them," she counted. 

"Don't think so," she gave her small smile, "but you can come and we could watch movies...if you would like that," 

"Of course I will! It will be the best mini party ever," she jumped from her chair to hug Juliet, "best ever!" she repeated when they both burst into laughter.

*******  
Tani has been Juliet's friend since she came here. It was always easier for her to make friends, Tani was born in Hawaii and always has friends around her. She knew Jules will be mad for her, but decided to make a little party anyway. She already spoke with Kumu and Gordon and the three of them were excited for a little surprise party for Higgins. Tani knew Juliet didn't want a party, mainly because of a lack of people she could invite, but her friend had a plan for that too. 

"Magnum!" she shouted, she has known Thomas since kindergarten, "have a minute?" she asked.

"For you? Always," he smiled, leaving his friends behind, "what's up Tani?" 

"It's about Juliet…"

"Is she okay?" Thomas asked immediately.

"Yes, don't worry. Its just...her birthday is in two weeks and I decided to make her a surprise party…"

"What can I bring?" he asked, locking his sight with hers.

"TC, Rick...your brother maybe?" 

"Deal," he said, "Tani?" 

"Yeah?" 

"She is my friend too now,"

"I know, that's why I'm inviting you," she smiled at the view of his sparkly eyes. 

Magnum was walking from one store to the other trying to find a gift for Higgins, but the lack of money was the first big problem. He wanted to give her something pretty, something she will like and can take with her. Magnum couldn't believe his thoughts but he wanted her to have something that will remind her of him. Those few weeks with Higgins were the best days in his life. She was funny and smart and studying math was like a walk in the park.

Magnum couldn't find anything good as a gift. Something that will make Higgins happy. It was hard to buy something for someone who has everything, but Thomas knows she would be happy with everything he would get her.   
At once he saw something behind the glass, it was a light, silver bracelet with two charms on it, one was a British bus, red with silver lines and the other was a traditional Hawaii flower, hibiscus which was red at the bracelet. 

"How much for the bracelet," Thomas asked immediately.

"$50," the lady said.

"Can I reserve it for a week or two? I don't have enough money but it would be the perfect gift for my friend," he asked, hoping the lady will agree. 

"She must be a very special girl if you want to buy her expensive gifts," she tilted her head. 

"She is," he blushed, "will you leave it for me? I promise I will buy it,"

"Okay, but only two weeks," she agreed, smiling at him.

"Thank you," Thomas answered with relief. 

Thomas went home slower than normal. He was thinking about how he will pay for the bracelet. He could find a job, but it would mean he won't be able to see Higgins for at least two weeks. Magnum walked home, he kissed his mom and sat behind the table. 

"What's wrong?" his mom asked, giving him a quick look. 

"Nothing," he answered, playing with the napkin. 

"I see," she murmured, "do I have to ask Frank to talk with you about flowers and bees?" 

"Mom!" he shouted, "gross,"

"What do you need Tommy? We really can help you. You know what,"

"I need money mom, a lot of money," 

"For drugs?" his mom teased. 

"For a birthday gift," he explained.

"I thought Abby's birthday was later?"

"It's not for Abby…" he whispered, "it's for Juliet...the girl who helps me with math,"

"I see, maybe you could ask Frank if he needs someone to help him? It's hard work and you would have to work at night mostly. If it won't collide with school and training…" 

"It won't," he shouted, jumping to hug her, "you are the best!" he added, leaving the kitchen.

******  
Juliet's locker was full of books, notebooks, and pencils. She was surprised that the thing was still closing. Higgins was ready to go home, but her things were falling out of her locker making her mad. She was just about to put everything inside and lock in when she felt someone's presence behind her. 

"Jules," she heard a familiar voice. 

"What do you want Richard?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Sweetheart," he started again, taking a step towards her, "I missed you so much," he added, nuzzling his face in her neck. 

"Leave me alone," she said firmly, pushing Richard away. 

Juliet took her things as quickly as she could. She knows Richard, she almost always gets what he wants, but this time she wasn't interested, she knew he wanted just one thing from her and that was the only thing she will never give him. 

"Juliet," he grabbed her by the wrist, "you know we are meant to be...your birthday is coming and you don't want to be alone right?" 

"Leave me alone!" she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Is there a problem here?" TC asked, walking towards them. 

"Not your business big guy," Richard answered, still holding Juliet's arm. 

"It hurts," she said, looking at Richard. 

"You heard her," Rick added, "she isn't interested in what you offer so…" 

"Look, guys, it's nice to talk to you but I have to talk with Jules alone," 

"She doesn't want to talk, so be nice and leave," TC said, standing in front of him, Richard grip lose. 

"You will regret it!" Richard shouted, leaving them. 

"Are you okay?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, rubbing on her arm.

"We will walk you home, just in case," 

"Thank you, but I didn't want to interrupt you. You have better things to do,"

"You are our friend, we are walking you home," TC said seriously. 

"Thank you," she said, taking a deep breath.

********  
Juliet was waiting in front of the classroom. It was the first test Magnum was having since they started to study together. She was nervous and excited like it would be her writing the math test. Juliet was thinking about the few weeks that had passed, they were knowing each other better with every meeting and she was starting to feel sad. The lessons she was giving Thomas will end sooner or later, but she was trying to not think about it just now.   
At once the door opened, letting students leave the classroom. Juliet was waiting patiently, biting her lip with anticipation when she saw him with a piece of paper in one hand. 

"Magnum!" she lifted her hand for him to notice her, "how it went? You have results?" she asked quickly. 

"Well…" he scratched his head with an unsure look. 

"Oh, don't worry. We still have time to work on everything," she cheered him up when he handed her his test. 

Juliet gave the paper a quick look before her lips curved in a big smile. She lifted her sight to meet his gaze, his eyes were shining and he was on the verge of laughing. 

"Thomas Magnum!" she shouts, punching him in the arm playfully, "you got B!" she added. 

"I know! The teacher almost falls from the chair!" Thomas laughs, taking a step towards her so after a moment spinning her around in his arms. 

"You don't need me anymore. Math King!" she said when he put her on the ground. 

"I do need you!" he answered quickly.

"I'm very happy and proud of you," she squeezed his hand lightly. 

Higgins walked to the house with the accompaniment of the dog's paws running towards her. Her smile was so big, she had a problem with hiding it when she entered the kitchen. Kumu was observing her, the change in Juliet's behavior made her happy. Seeing her opening up every day makes Kumu and Gordon a bit more calmer if it takes to a young girl. Juliet sat on the high chair, two dogs took place near her in case something from her food will drop on the floor. 

"I see you had a good day," Kumu said, placing a plate in front of her. 

"It was! Thomas got a B from the math test," she almost shouted.

"That's all because of you," 

"No, it's more his work than mine," Juliet blushed. 

"You like him?" 

"Of course I like him. He is very nice," Juliet answered, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"I think it's more than that," Kumu tilted her head.

"Everyone tells me that but the fact is that he has a girlfriend. Very pretty, popular girlfriend who everyone likes and…" Juliet answered, God, the life of a teenager is a real mess," 

"Only the one with good hearts," Kumu said, rubbing Higgins back. 

Juliet groaned, she wanted to go back to her easy life in the UK. She had a life that wasn't filled with drama, loneliness, and constantly being alone at the big house. After a.moment she pulled herself up and walked to her room. She hoped that feeling in her stomach, butterflies like some people called it, will leave soon, bringing her life to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas was focusing on the work his stepdad gave him. Cleaning offices weren't the easiest work as Thomas thought. He must work at night, which made him tired in the classes. Frank agreed on two weeks' help, for fifty dollars. Thomas couldn't wait to buy the gift but working for it gave him more satisfaction. 

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, checking on him. 

"Yeah...I will finish soon,”

"Thomas," his stepdad voice brought him back from his thoughts, "are you still dating Abby?"

"Yes, of course. Why are you asking?" 

"No reason, just you didn't work so hard for her birthday present last year. You gave her flowers…"

"I know, but Juliet is helping me and I like her," he explained. 

"She is your friend and I get that, but if you are feeling something more to her, just tell Abby...she is a nice girl too,"

Frank's words hit Thomas hard, he liked Abby, they were together for over two years and until he met Juliet she was his whole world. But he met Juliet and his whole word became the little table at her patio. Thomas finished the work, but all he could think about was Juliet Higgins and her beautiful hazel eyes. 

********  
Juliet never thought about herself as beautiful. Her nose was a little too big, her mouth a little too tight and she wasn't skinny. She liked herself before she met Abby, the way Thomas looked at her, his girlfriend, made Juliet think about how meaningless her relationship with Richard was. He had never looked with such love at her or wrapping his arm around her like he would protect the most fragile treasure. All he wanted was sex and this one thing Juliet wasn't able to give him.   
At once the doorbell filled the room, she was waiting for Thomas for their lessons. She was wondering if he would treat her like that, but she shook her head, putting her tight shirt and shorts. 

"Hey," she smiled at his view. 

"Hey," he answered, "you look very pretty," he added. 

"Thank you," she bites her lip, "would you like something to drink? We have lemonade," 

"No thank you. At first, I would like to ask about something…"

"Shot," she said, "you already frighten me with the look on your face," 

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well," he sat by the table, "my mom is asking if you would like to eat dinner with us?" 

"At your place?" Juliet asked. 

"Yes, she would like to thank you,"

"She already did, strawberries were delicious," she tilted her head, "but if it will make her happy then I will go,"

"Thank you," Magnum smiled, "I will pick you up at 7 pm if it's okay?" 

"Tell me where it is and I will go there,"

"Juliet," he shook his head, "I will pick you up. Now math time," he laughs. 

"Math time!" she repeated. 

Juliet wore her favorite dress, redone with little white flowers spread on the material. She left a note for Kumu that she won't be late, feed the dogs and she was ready to leave. Higgins was wondering about Thomas's mom, what she's like, and if she will like her. Juliet wanted his mom to like her, it wasn't like she will visit her later, they were just nice but Higgins couldn't stop thinking about it. Suddenly the knock at the door let her know Magnum was here. She took the flowers for Thomas's mom and opened the door, seeing him waiting at the front porch. 

"Hey, I hope your mom likes flowers," she said, taking the flower bouquet she bought on the way home. 

"You shouldn't have," he answered, his eyes sparkled. 

They were walking slowly, talking all the way to his house. Thomas always feels like time spent with Juliet flies. She made him laugh all the time and the way her head tilted every time she was listening to what he was saying. 

"Mom, we're here," he shouted.

"This must be Juliet, our math fairy!" Thomas's mom said, hugging Higgins tight. 

"Mom, you are making her uncomfortable," Magnum rolled his eyes. 

"That's why moms are for," she said, taking Juliet's hand and walked her to the kitchen, "I hope you like Mexican food," 

"I love it, these are flowers for you," Juliet smiled, handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you," his mom said, "silly me, it's my husband Frank and my son Joey," 

"It's nice to meet you," Frank said, smiling. 

"She is pretty, you were right," Joey said, "he talks about you all the time," the ten-year-old added. 

"Joey, one more word and you sleep outside," Thomas said seriously. 

"Juliet," Frank asked, "what's your dad doing?" he asked politely when they sat by the table. 

"He works in the UK, he is a businessman but I never asked him what he does,"

"You must be bored just with your mom then," Thomas mom asked, putting more food on Juliet's plate.

"Katherin," Frank shushed her.

"My mom died two years ago," 

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Katherine's face becomes pale.

"It's okay. I'm living with Kumu and Gordon. They are taking care of the mansion. Kumu is cooking amazing meals and I also have two dogs. Zeus and Apollo,"

"Hellhounds," Magnum whispers.

"They are sweet, but don't like him much," Higgins giggled. 

"Do you have a pool?" Joey asked, with red cheeks. 

"I do, maybe you will like to visit me someday?" Juliet asked. 

"Mom?" Joey looked at his mom with a begging look.

"I can't let you go alone," mom said. 

"No, no I would like you all to come. The mansion is big enough and the pool it's quite nice. If you don't mind dogs running around," Higgins explained. 

"In that case, it would be very nice," Frank answered with a smile, "now dig in," he added. 

After dinner, Juliet stayed with his mom, while all three men went to do dishes. She loved his mom for a minute. She met her and could tell that Katherin could love her family. 

"I want to thank you, Tommy never got a good grade if it takes to math," 

"It's all his hard work,"

"Now, thanks to you he will have a chance for college. He started to play to get a scholarship. We won't be able to pay for his study, but now he has a chance," his mom said, hugging Juliet tight. 

Juliet didn't remember when was the time she had so much fun. Thomas's family was warm and she could tell they love each other. The time passed so fast Higgins didn't notice the late hour. 

"I will go now," she said, standing up from the table, "thank you for inviting me,"

"I will walk you," Thomas stood up immediately. 

"No, it's not fair," she smiled. 

"Juliet," the neighborhood is dangerous. I won't let you go alone," he insisted.

"Okay, thank you," she smiled at him. 

They were walking near, she could feel his warmth on her skin when they were walking to her house. Juliet felt happy, the evening with his family reminds her of her mom and nights when they play games and eat popcorn until fall asleep. At once something drops on the ground, making Juliet jump. Her hand landed on Thomas's arm. 

"I'm sorry," she said, shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her, "maybe it doesn't fit the dress but will keep you warm," he smiled.

"Are we seeing each other tomorrow? You have a test next week, though we could review the material," she bites her lip.

"I'd love too but I have to help my stepdad," he looked into her eyes, "maybe on Monday?"

"Perfect," she said, "and we are here," she added, taking off his jacket. 

"Thank you, that you came today,"

"Thank you for the invite," she said. 

Juliet didn't know why she did it, she looked at his lips later into his beautiful dark eyes as and before she knew it, she kissed his cheek, hoping it wouldn't ruin their relationship. 

"Goodnight," she took a straight lock behind her ear, biting her lip.

"Goodnight," he answered, trying to hide his raspy voice.

******  
Tani was waiting for Juliet to come out of the changing room. She wanted her birthday week to be special, so Tani decided to take her shopping. She couldn't tell they were looking for a dress at the birthday party. Juliet didn't like to spend money on herself, but after what she did, after she kissed Magnum's cheek, she wanted to buy something, anything to cheer herself up. 

"How was the evening with Magnum's family?" Tani asked. 

"It was lovely! His family is so nice," 

"You know Abby didn't meet them yet," Tani said waiting for her reaction. 

"She what?" Juliet's head appeared from the changing room, "she didn't…"

"Yup," 

"They just tried to be nice,"

"And you are not in love with Thomas Magnum…" Tani rolled her eyes, "can you come out?" 

"What do you think?" Juliet asked, coming out in the new dress. 

Tani’s eyes became bigger, she knew the dress will fit perfectly, but she didn’t realize how beautiful she will look. Higgins tried the red dress with straps and loose at her hips. The material hugged her curves in the right places and Tani almost screamed seeing her friend. 

“You look fabulous! We are taking it!” she said quickly. 

“I don’t know...isn't it too tight?” Juliet looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“Are you kidding me? You look hot!”

“You think?” Higgins asked, still observing herself in the mirror. 

“We are taking it, Thomas will drop dead when he sees you…” 

“For the hundredth time-”

“You are not in love with Thomas Magnum,” Tani finished her sentence, “I have to bright you with this one sweetie, you are and what’s most important he is in love with you too,”

“Tani…he has a girlfriend, remember? Pretty, popular, sweet girlfriend…” 

“Yes, but he is in love with you. Don’t fight with it Juliet,” his friend hugged her tight in the middle of changing rooms. 

“God,” Juliet murmured, “I’m so in love with Thomas Magnum,” she added, laughing through the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

After two weeks of working with his stepdad, Thomas was finally able to buy the bracelet for Juliet. He was walking with the little bag with the box in it. He was happy like never before but something deep inside makes him feel unsure. Thomas had doubts, he didn't spend the whole day with Abby since he started math lessons. He was just about to go to Juliet's party when he changed the path. 

Abby was looking at him with her eyes wild open. She sat on her bed, with her hands resting on the fluffy material of the blanket put on the bed. She knows what it leads to but even if she was aware of it, it still hurts. 

"I'm so sorry Abby," Thomas kneeled in front of her, "but I don't want to lie. I loved you and you are one of my best friends but we can't be a couple anymore," 

"It's because of Higgins?" she asked, didn't wait for the answer, "I notice how you look at her and to be honest, I'm glad you told me," she said, hugging him tightly, "hope you will be happy Thomas Magnum,"

"I hope you will be too," he answered, kissing the top of her head before leaving. 

******  
"Why do we have to go there?" Juliet asked for the seventh time. 

"Because I promised Kumu I will take you somewhere. You don't go out,"

"That's why I had to wear a new dress and heels?" Juliet tilted her head.

"Stop whining Miss Higgins," she said, pushing her out of the house.

The house was ready for the party. There were balloons everywhere, tables with food and punch, decorations and flowers drift in the pool. Kumu made all the food when Gordon was trying to help her, failing. He let the guests in, the few people Tani invited brought little gifts, and all they were waiting for Juliet.   
When they heard Tani's voice letting them know both of the girls were near, Thomas felt his stomach tightened. He broke up with Abby hours ago, but he felt light and free. He could do what he wanted to do for a few weeks, he wanted to kiss Juliet and he hopes it will happen today. 

"SURPRISE!" all of the guests shouted when Juliet entered the backyard. 

"Oh my God," she covers her mouth, "Tani Ray!" she shouted with her eyes filled with tears. 

"I know you didn't want a party but we have to celebrate," she hugged her, "Thomas helped a lot as well as Kumu and Gordon," Tani added. 

"Thank you," Juliet said, hugging Thomas tight.

"Happy Birthday!" Magnum's brother shouted, handing Higgins a little bouquet. 

"Thank you, Joey," she leaned to kiss his little cheeks. 

"She kissed me," he whispered to his brother with excitement. 

"She did," Thomas smiled, "hope we will be able to talk later," he said, letting all guests talk with the birthday girl. 

The party went so well Juliet couldn't stop thinking of Tani for her effort. She was looking through the window at the guests who were now dancing to the Hawaiian rhythms when she heard someone's steps. She turned around to see who it was when noticing Magnum standing inches away from her. 

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yes," she bites her lip, "are you?"

"Of course," he looked into her hazel eyes, "I have something for you," he added, giving her a little bag. 

"You shouldn't have," she said, opening it quickly. 

Juliet's eyes became bigger, she unwrapped the little ribbon and looked inside. She could swear it was the most beautiful gift she had ever received. The bracelet was silver and looked like it was made for her. The little bus and flower remind her of her life in the UK but also her new life here. 

"It's…" the words stuck in her throat.

"If you don't like it we can change it or…" Magnum said quickly. 

"It's the most beautiful thing someone gave me," she said, taking a step towards him, "thank you," she added, kissing his cheek. 

At once Thomas leaned his head, letting Higgins' lips fall on his. He wrapped his hand around her middle, pulling her closer towards him, his other hand tangled in her hair. Juliet hands land on his chest, her fingertips playing with the fabric of his shirt when the soft moan comes from her mouth. 

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away.

"It was me who kissed you," he answered with a smile. 

"But you and Abby…" she shook her head. 

"We broke up this morning...I didn't want to lie to her when I knew I'm in love with someone else," he whispered. 

Suddenly the loud noise comes from above them. Juliet wanted to curse loudly knowing full well that kind of moments can't be interrupted. Higgins also knew who had made all the noises. Her father loved the big entrance and he decided to show it today. 

"Please stay here," she said quickly, "it's my father...he likes big entrance,"

"Juliet," Thomas said, "it won't change what I feel...I want to be with you...if you want that too,"

"I do," she smiled, before leaving him in the kitchen. 

*******  
The loud noise Juliet heard was a helicopter landing on the rooftop. She was standing there waiting for her dad to come out of the machine. She crossed her arms, shaking her head in disbelief. Her father took a step towards her, his eyes locked with hers when his voice filled the air. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's not the way daughter should behave," he answered, "it's your birthday...I brought you a present,"

"Thank you," she opened the box, seeing the gold bracelet. 

"I see you already got one, you should choose some other brand this isn't very expensive,"

"I got that from a friend, as you can see Tani made a party for me so…"

"I will stay here for a few days, won't bother your party. I will stay at the hotel,"

"Perfect," she said without listening.

"I see you made friends here, that's good, but you should choose someone more...wealthy, like Richard. You liked him,"

"Wealthy?" she shook her head, "they are people who actually want to spend time with me instead of running away to the other country!" she shouted, bringing her guests attention, "now excuse me. My friends are waiting," she added, leaving her father at the rooftop. 

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked, pulling her by her wrist. 

"Yes, I am now," she said, kissing him softly, "I think it's time for a cake," she added, tangled her hands behind his neck.

"Perfect idea," Magnum said, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. 

Juliet was exhausted, exhausted but happy. She decided to clean after the party tomorrow, hoping the dogs won't eat all the leftovers or what's worse the decorations. She put all the lights off, drowning the mansion into the darkness. She tiptoed to her room, the smile still spread on her face. Juliet could not believe how lucky she was, she got the present she wanted for a few weeks now. She got Thomas and the perfect bracelet, she touched her wrist making sure it's right there. 

At once the door from her bedroom closed causing her to jump. She immediately turned around, hoping it was just wind but when her eyes got used to the darkness she saw him. Richard was standing in her bedroom, his eyes fixed on her. He licked his lips, that one gesture caused Juliet to shiver, she took a step back but all she felt was the cold on her back when she hit the wall.

"You had fun I see," he hissed, taking a step towards her. 

"What are you doing here?" she said, trying to sound confident. 

"I came to the party and saw you kissing another guy! More, you kissed Thomas Magnum. I was waiting for you to be 'ready' for sex and you were playing with me," he pinned her to her wall, his hands crushing her wrist causing her to scream.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, but she knew no one will hear. 

"I left you, now I want you to pay for all the time I wasted,"

Richard's grip tightened on her wrists when one of his hands traveled to her tights. He squeezed it tight, his body crushed hers, making her unable to move. 

"Richard!" she shouted, trying to release herself from his embrace. 

"It won't hurt if you won't fight with me," 

Juliet's breath hitched in her lungs when he put his hand under her knickers. The tears streamed from her eyes when at once the door opened loudly letting Gordon enter the room.   
Juliet's body becomes weak when Gordon pulls Richard out of her. He hit him hard causing the bloodstream from his nose. 

"If I will see you here once again, or near her. I will kill you!" Katsumoto shouted, kicking the boy out of her room.

Juliet was hiding in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees when the tears streamed from her eyes. Her sight fixed on the wall, she was trying to break but every breath stuck in her throat. 

"Juliet," Gordon said softly, kneeling in front of her. 

"Leave me!" she shouted, hiding from his touch, "leave me please," 

"I will call Kumu…"

"No! I'm okay, I'm okay," she repeated. 

"Maybe I will call your dad?" 

"Leave me alone, please. I will be okay," she said, when her sight fixed on the silver thing lay on the floor. 

After Gordon left her room, she crawled to the place finding a piece of her bracelet. She put the little flower from the carpet and looked at it, shining at her hand. After a second the loud sob came from her mouth. The bracelet Magnum gave her only hours ago, was shredded, and so was her. 

*******  
Gordon was sitting by the counter, looking at Kumu who was cooking breakfast for Juliet. He was fighting with his thoughts, hearing her crying for a whole night. He wanted to call her father, her friend, anyone who could help. 

"We should call her dad?" he asked Kumu.

"It should be her decision," Kumu answered. 

"If I wouldn't come…" Gordon shook his head. 

"But you did," Kumu answered quickly, "and that's the most important," 

"We won't tell anything to my dad," Juliet's voice echoed in the kitchen.

"Juliet…" Gordon started. 

"Nothing happened," she said, hiding the bruised wrists, "Thomas will be here soon. Please just leave it," 

"As you wish," Kumu answered, giving her a small smile. 

Thomas was on time for the first time since Juliet could remember. She was tired and her eyes were still red from crying. She wanted to hide what happened, she wanted to forget but every time she touched her wrist and didn't feel the bracelet she wanted to cry. 

"Morning," Magnum said, kissing her cheek.

"Morning," she tried to smile, "we will make a quick revision for the math test okay?"

"Juliet," he said, looking at her when they both sit by the table, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, opening the books. 

"What's that?!" Magnum asked, looking at her bruised wrist.

"Nothing, I fell…"

"Higgins, if we both want it to work you can't lie to me," he said harshly. 

Juliet's sight lifted, meeting his gaze. The tears streamed from her eyes when he saw the soft look on his face. She bites her lips before her voice fills the space. 

"Richard was here when everyone left. He was in my bedroom...waiting for me,"

"Juliet…"

"He touched me and pushed his hands…" she closed her eyes, "he broke the bracelet," she cried. 

"Baby," he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug, caressing her hair when the cries became louder, "you are safe, I'm here. No one will ever touch you," he kissed her hair.

"He ruined the bracelet," she cried, "look," she pulled the piece of her pocket.

"Don't worry, Rick knows someone who will fix it. I promise," Magnum smiled. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away," she said, crying softly.

"I'm glad you told me," he answered, tucking the straight lock behind her ear. 

"You think Rick will fix it?" she asked with big eyes causing his heart to skip the beat. 

"I promise," he said, swaying her in his arms, “no one will ever hurt you again,” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after what happened was for Juliet a nightmare. She was looking around every time a boy was passing her by, afraid it could be Richard. She didn't want to bother Magnum, he had practice and math tests ahead and the last thing she wanted to do was distract him. At once she felt someone's hand on her elbow, Juliet immediately turned around and was just about to run away when she saw Tani. 

"Oh my God," Juliet said, breathing heavily. 

"Girl, I heard what happened," she hugged her tight, "I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," Juliet squeezed her hand, "you know I never...I never did that…"

"You mean sex?" Tani asked. 

"Yes," Juliet blushed, "don't tell anyone, please," 

"Your secret is safe with me," she said, "I will walk you to the classroom. In case he would want to try something…" 

"Thank you," she answered, "Tani?"

"Yeah…" they walked arm by arm.

"Will you go with me to the match? Like a football match? Thomas will play and…"

"I forgot to ask?! You both are together now?"

"Well yes, I think so. He gave me an amazing bracelet but Richard destroyed it when…" Juliet took a deep breath, "Rick knows someone who will fix it," she smiled at her friend. 

"I bet he will! He knows everyone," Tani answered, "I'm so happy for you," she said, hugging her tight.

********  
Juliet was looking around every time she had to change the classroom. She was afraid of what could happen if Katsumoto didn't appear. She was trying to forget about it, focusing on the match she will go with Tani. Juliet had never been to any sports event, mainly because she found it boring but now when she was a team captain girlfriend she wanted to go. The main problem was that Richard could be there too. At once she felt a warm hand on her arm followed by the voice she knew so well. 

"Hey," Thomas said, "I thought you would like to have it," he added, placing the bracelet in her hand. 

"He fixed it!" she shouted, a big smile spread on her face, "will you help me to wear it?"

"Of course," Thomas gently fastened the bracelet. 

Juliet immediately wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him into the kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth causing him to moan. She slowly pulled away, leaving Magnum speechless for a few more seconds before he could finally speak. 

"You don't have to go to the match…"

"I want to!" she said biting her lip, "Tani will go with me,"

"Okay," he said quickly, "we will see each other after the match. I promise," he kissed her before leaving. 

"I will wait for you then," she said, playing with his hair, "go and kick some asses there," she added, smiling.

Magnum had a plan, he wanted to kill Richard every time he saw him, knowing full well what he could do causing him to scream. He didn't want to ask Rick and TC for help, but after a moment they asked about it anyway. Magnum couldn't think about what could have happened to Juliet, he was so angry his blood boiled every time someone mentioned Richard's name. 

"He tried it again?" TC asked, shaking his head. 

"Again?" Magnum answered, surprised.

"Yeah...a few days ago he wanted to talk with her, but he was violent, holding her...she is our friend too…" Rick added. 

"I will kick his ass...I broke up with Abby and Juliet…"

"Finally," Rick and TC said in unison. 

"Finally?" Magnum smiled. 

"We knew you both were meant to be a long time ago," TC explained.

"You both didn't see it...but we do," Rick added. 

"Good you both told me...now I have to kick Richard ass," Magnum said, looking at his friends.

"We...we have to protect our friend," TC added. 

Richard was standing at the locker room, looking into his phone. After a moment his sight lifted, looking around to make sure no one was there. His nose was sore after Katsumoto punched him, but he was ready to play. The match was very important, people from college were there and Richard hoped they would notice him. Suddenly his locker closed, pushed by Magnum who was now standing in front of him. 

"What the hell?!" Richard shouted. 

"I was asking the same question when I saw Juliet…" Magnum said, grinding his teeth. 

"It's about her?" Richard shook his head, "Listen don't bother with her. She won't give you what boys need...I was waiting and she will be a virgin for the rest of her life," he laughed. 

"Listen to me," Thomas pinned him to the locker, "you will get close to her one more time, look at her or make her uncomfortable and I will get you, I will get you and cut your balls,"

"All of it because of her?! You lower your standards man,"

Magnum couldn't listen to him any longer. He punched him hard right into his nose, which made a noise of broken bones. Thomas wanted to kill him, for a moment that little moment he wanted to punch him over and over again until he will stop talking about Juliet. At once he felt a tight grip around his arms, causing him to stop punching. 

"He is not worth it," TC said, pulling him away. 

"Let's go," Rick added, "we have a match to win,"

Juliet didn't know how fun the matches could be. She was sitting with Tani eating popcorn when Magnum's team ran on the field. She was a bit scared to see Richard after what had happened, but she hoped he wouldn't try anything with so many people around.   
Juliet tried to catch Thomas' sight, but he was too focused on the warm-up, and for the first time she got what Richard said about being focused. She looked at the left, at the cheerleaders stand, Juliet couldn't help but stare at Abby. She was perfect, her hair was shining, her smile was bright white and the tiny skirt she wore fit perfectly on her. Juliet couldn't help but think about her and Magnum, kissing or even more and the cold shiver ran through her spine. She realized that her now-boyfriend had experience in a thing she had never done before. 

"Are you okay?" Tani asked, looking at her friend. 

"Yes, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, quickly standing up.

"Want me to go with you? In case Richard would be there?"

"No," Juliet said, "I will be fine," she smiled, leaving her place.

Juliet walked past the corridor trying to control her rising pulse. She couldn't shake the feeling of not being good for Thomas. He could have any girl he wants, his ex-girlfriend was head cheerleader and all Juliet gave him was problems. At once the sound of footsteps filled the space, forcing her to look at the direction. Juliet couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her father walking towards her with the principal. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. 

"About what?" Juliet answered, crossing her arms. 

"I know about the assault, you should call me immediately!" her father raised his voice. 

"How do you-" Juliet asked.

"Not from you," her father interrupted her, "where can we talk about what is happening at your school?" he asked, looking at the principal. 

"Please, we can talk in my office," the principal said, sweating. 

"I'm sure it was that boy, he was at my house. Thomas Magnum," Juliet's father said, "he assaulted my daughter," 

Juliet couldn't say a word, her breath hitched in her lungs when she heard her father blame Thomas. Juliet knew she had to hurry, she had to explain everything before Thomas' chance at the good University will be buried with her father's power.   
Juliet texted Tani before she ran after her father and the principal, hoping they would believe her when she will tell the truth. 

Higgins loudly opened the Principal's office door, almost running into the room. 

"It wasn't him!" she shouted, breathing heavily from the run, "it wasn't Magnum!" her voice became a whisper. 

Both of the men looked at her with surprised looks. He was sure about who assaulted her long before he came to school.   
Juliet's father loved his daughter, loved her so much he let her grief her mother's death without him adding to her pain. He looked at his daughter before his voice filled the room. 

"If not him, then who?" he asked, waiting for the answer. 

"I can't tell, but it wasn't Thomas," she said, locking her sight with his. 

"Maybe we will just ask him? He will finish the match in about ten minutes," the principal voice brought their attention, "he should have a chance to explain," he added.

"We will wait for Mr. Magnum then," Juliet's dad said, still observing his daughter. 

Juliet couldn't believe what was happening. Thomas didn't sign for that, for a complicated relationship with an exchange student, whose dad has a problem with power and accused him of assaulting his daughter. Juliet closed her eyes for a moment when her legs became weak. She sat on the chair nearest to her and hid the face in her hand. This was the end of her relationship and she couldn't do anything about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have been tagged as mature.

Thomas didn't know what was happening. Five minutes ago he was celebrating the winning of his team and now he was standing at the principal office with Juliet and her father. Magnum took a deep breath before principal Vogel finally spoke. 

"We are here because Mr. Masters is worried about his daughter and her safety…"

"I told you he had nothing to do. with it, "Juliet's voice cracked, "why can't you listen to me for once in my life?" 

"I just want to know what is going on Juliet," her father said.

Juliet's sight went from her father to Magnum. Her eyes were filled with tears she couldn't control any longer and after a moment it streamed from her eyes. Juliet took a deep breath and finally told the truth. 

"I couldn't say who did it because you know the person," she lifted her sight, "it was Richard Dane, son of your accomplice," she said.

"Richard Dane was beaten at the locker room today, do you have something to say about it, Mr. Magnum?" Principal Vogel asked, suspicious. 

"Richard wants to…" her father shook his head, so after a moment taking a step towards Thomas, "thank you, for taking care of my daughter," he said, shaking Thomas' hand.

"Juliet is my girlfriend, no need to thank me," he answered, taking Juliet's hand in his. 

Juliet wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. She knew after all the problems she caused that her relationship with Magnum would end soon. She stormed off, leaving her boyfriend behind her when at once she felt his hand grabbing by her wrist, making her stop the run. 

“Where are you going?” he asked tilting his head, “we have some things to celebrate,” he added, caressing her cheek.

“I’m causing so much trouble for you already…” she said, the tears stream from her eyes. 

“It’s not you causing trouble just Richard and besides I love trouble if I can be with you…” he whispered into her ear, “I love you,” he said, kissing her temple. 

“So you don’t want to break up with me?” she asked, biting her lip.

“No way! he said smiling, “you are the best that happened to me,” he added, his lips brushed over hers.

Juliet felt the dizziness from just the feeling on his lips. She had never felt that way before and truly didn’t want it to end. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Juliet already knew what she wanted, she wanted Thomas Magnum.

******  
Juliet’s father was standing in the principal’s office long after they left. He had never seen his daughter so happy as with Thomas Magnum by her side. He slowly turned around to face Mr. Vogel and after a moment he finally spoke.

“I think more students need scholarships that will help them get to college, don’t you think?” he asked, waiting for the man's answer. 

“Of course, we have few students who are very talented if it takes to art or music,” 

“I meant sport, do you have any students who are valuable at sport? Football maybe?” 

“We have few very talented sportsmen,” he said.

“Thomas Magnum is one of them perhaps?” Masters asked, looking through the window at his daughter and her boyfriend.

“Yes, he is one of them” 

“In that case, I think it’s time for donation at that cause,” he smiled, seeing Juliet happy.

Tani was looking at her friend with her eyes wide open. She had never seen her like that before and she wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing in that case. She sat by the table with Juliet in front of her, Tani was studying her expression thinking how she should react when Juliet’s voice brought her back. 

“I want to do it with Thomas,” she said, looking straight at her friend. 

“Juliet…” Tani started, “you went through a lot lately. Maybe wait a week or month,” 

“I don’t want to wait, I’m ready and I want this with him,” 

“When you want to do it?” she asked, knowing full well if Juliet Higgins decided something, nothing will change her mind.

“After football team party...my dad will be in Uk then and it's the weekend so Kumu and Gordon won’t be here either.,” 

“Are you a hundred percent sure? Because if you do it…”

“I’m sure,” her eyes sparks, “I hope he will want that too…” she added, looking at the bright sun. 

*****  
Saying Juliet was nervous was a misunderstanding. She was scared, excited, and in some way happy. She never thought she will go to the team party with Thomas, she would never think they will be a couple and that he will love her so much. Juliet was looking at her reflection in the mirror, she wore her new dress, chosen by Tani, and she had never felt so good in a long time. The lace, the green dress was short and fit into Juliet’s curves, hugging them perfectly. She touched the material once more before she heard the doorbell.   
After a few moments, she was ready to open the door letting Thomas see her.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, under his breath, his eyes sparks.

“Do you like the dress?” she asked, spinning around.

“I love it,” he whispered, pulling her closer by her waist, placing a kiss on her soft lips.

“Thomas,” she whispered, “can we go back here after the party? I will have a surprise for you,” she added.

“Of course, as long as hellhounds won’t be near,” he laughed, taking her hand in his. 

“They won’t,” she said, leaning on him, her chin resting on his arm. 

That party was all Juliet ever wanted until now when she was already there. The loud music banged in her ears when they entered the house, she wasn’t even sure whose house it was, but she bet her parents didn’t know about anything that was going on here. She looked around at the team, drinking and dancing or just trying to talk with each other yelling thr the loud music. Juliet smiled to herself when she remembered how much she wanted to be here. 

“Are you okay?” Magnum asked, squeezing her hand.

“Yes, will go outside for a moment, it’s too loud,” she shouted, kissing him.

Juliet was breathing in the cold air, she knew how important the party for the players was and didn’t want to interrupt Magnum. She closed her eyes for a bit, thinking about how the night will end when she heard the familiar voice. 

“You get here anyway I see,” Richard said, taking a step towards her. 

“I did,” she answered, trying to hide her scare. 

“Are you happy? Now when you ruined my life?” 

“It wasn’t me who did it. You should keep your hands-” 

“You told your daddy and now mine was fired,” he said, grinding his teeth.

“What my dad is doing depends just on him,” Juliet said, crossing her arms.

“You’re such a bitch,” he murmured when the door opened.

“What did you call her?” Thomas yelled.

“You both are worth each other,” Richard said, leaving them.

“Are you okay?” Magnum asked, hugging her tight.

“Yes, nothing bad happened. My dad fired his…” 

“Good! Maybe he will learn something,” he answered, rubbing his hands over her arms, “do you want to go back home?” he asked. 

“You know we can’t...You’re the captain,” 

“I don’t care, he said, pulling her into a hug, “besides I’m dying to know what surprise you have for me,” he said, kissing her slowly. 

“In that case, let’s go home,” Juliet said, biting her lip.

*******  
Her room was lit only by the gentle light of the candles, she asked Magnum to wait until she was ready and after a few long moments, she finally was. Juliet didn’t know how to do it, she was scared but ready to do it. She slowly opened the door, letting Thomas walk into her room. 

“Juliet...” he whispered, looking at her.

“I know you didn’t think about that, but I was and since we are actually together...I thought…” she started to talk fast.

“Honey,” he said, taking her hand in his, “we don’t have to do it...it’s not why I want to be with you…”

“I know, but I want this,” she lifted her gaze to meet him, “I never wanted it with Richard, but I want it with you...the problem is…” she closed her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment, “I never done this before…” 

Thomas took her face into his hands, his forehead touched hers when he gently brushed her lips. He had never loved someone the way he loved Juliet. She was the whole world to him and knowing he could hurt her in any way making his heart beat faster.   
He gently unzipped her dress, locking his sight with her, his hands trailed the path from her neck to her lower back making her shiver. Thomas immediately looked into her eyes, searching for any kind of doubt, but all he saw was love. He kissed her passionately, the piece of the fabric she was wearing land on the floor when she wrapped her hands around his neck. 

“Juliet,’ he stopped for a moment.

“Yes?” she asked, surprised.

“If you will want to stop, change your mind, just tell me and we will stop...nothing will happen without you wanting it,” 

“I want it,” she said, kissing his lips. 

Magnum’s hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to the bed, gently putting her on it. He looked at her for a moment admiring how beautiful she was, her alabaster skin, big eyes, and the curve of her waist made his length hard. Thomas leaned into her, his tongue swept into her mouth, causing her to moan. His hand slipped in between her legs rubbing over her folds thru the fabric of her panties. Magnum was kissing her passionately, when his hand traveled to the back of her dress, unzipping it painfully slowly, letting the fabric fall from her body. Juliet helped him toss the dress, leaving herself in a matching bra and panties on the big bed. Thomas breathed a hitch into his lungs when he saw her. The moment her eyes met him made him feel powerful and that scares him, he quickly undresses as well causing Juliet to take a deeper breath.   
She pulled himself on top of her, her hands wrapped around his neck, making him kiss her.  
Thomas looked at her before slowly slipping his length into her, observing her, making sure she still wants it. 

"It will hurt only for a moment, he whispered, "I promise," 

"I trust you," she whispered back when she felt him in her fully.

Juliet's eyes became bigger when he slowly stretched her, letting her adjust to his size. She hid her face in the crook of his neck when the waves of pain turned into pleasure. 

"I love you," she whispered, playing with his hair when the pleasure took off her body.


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the morning sun streaming from the opened window, when at once she remembered everything that had happened the last night. She felt different, even though she knew nothing changed or the fact she and Magnum made another step changed everything. She smiles to herself before reaching the place next to her, hoping she will spend more time in Magnum's arms. Juliet's smile faded away when she didn't find him in the bed, she would never have thought that he would leave her after they spent their first night together. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about him leaving her just after they had sex for the first time. Juliet sat on the bed, looking around to check if his things were there when the door opened slightly.

"Good morning sunshine," she heard his voice filling the room. 

"You didn't leave," she answered with relief.

"You wanted me to?" he asked, surprised, his smile faded away.

"No, but you weren't in bed and I thought..." she bit her lip when the sight dropped on the floor. 

"Baby," he whispered, placing a tray with breakfast in front of her, "I would never leave you after what we did yesterday," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry," she smiled, kissing him softly, "you didn't have to make breakfast...I would do it,"

"I wanted to spoil you, besides its Sunday so the house is still empty," 

"God," her eyes become bigger, "have you told your mom you will stay here? She will be worry,"

"Yes, I called her when you went to sleep," he said, seeing her blushing.

"Hey," he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "we didn't do anything wrong,"

"I know," she said, "I hope...it was as good for you as it was for me," she lifted her gaze to meet him. 

"Juliet," he pulled her on his laps, "I'm honored that you chose me, I hope you…" he looked into her eyes, "like it,"

"I do," she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, "it was amazing," she added. 

At once the noises coming from the kitchen interrupted them. Juliet was sure it can't be her dad, he was already on the plane, as well as Gordon who spent the weekend with his son. She quickly put her clothes on, hurrying Thomas to do the same. They both look at each other, trying to put on their clothes as fast as they could. Thomas knew that it won't look good if someone will find him half-naked in Juliet's bedroom.

"Maybe I will check who it is?" he whispered, looking at her. 

"No, I will go and you will use the back doors to get out of here," she said, kissing him before leaving the room. 

Juliet walked quietly to the kitchen, hearing the noises echoing in the house. She tiptoed there, wearing her oversized shirt hoping Magnum was already on the way to his home, when at once she saw Kumu, taking the pan from the drawer. 

"Kumu?" Juliet asked surprised, relief that it wasn't her father. 

"I thought l will make some food for you after the party, you must be exhausted," she smiled. 

"Yeah, I came back late, but you didn't have to," Juliet said, looking at Kumu.

"I like cooking for you, besides I don't like when you are alone at the big mansion," she added, pouring oil on the pan. 

Juliet's look went from Kumu to the space behind the window. She tried to act cool but the view outside made her freeze. She forgot about the dogs, both of the Dobermans were chasing Thomas who tried to climb up and jumped through the fence. 

"Why are dogs barking so loud?" Kumu asked, walking towards the window. 

"I will handle it," Juliet said, pulling Kumu into a hug, forcing her to look in the other direction, "thank you for the food," she added, running towards the garden. 

"Teens," Kumu said, smiling. 

"Zeus, Apollo!" Juliet shouted loud, making both dogs run to her. 

At once she felt the buzz in her pocket. She took out the phone and after a moment she opened the unread message.

"Hellhounds," she looked at the message Thomas sent right after he jumped through the fence.

The message made her smile, Juliet knew that choosing Thomas was one of the best decisions she made in her life, so she pressed her phone to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment before going back to Kumu. She was trying to stop smiling, but she couldn't do, knowing full well that from now on, she won't be alone, never. 

******  
Juliet was standing in front of the classroom, leaning by the wall and waiting for Magnum who was just about to finish his math test. She was listening to music when she heard someone talking to her. 

"Girl! I'm looking for you the whole day," Tani said with a smile, "I want details of your night!" she almost screamed. 

"The night was…" Juliet bites her lip, "amazing. Extraordinary…" she dropped her sight on the floor with a smile spreading on her face.

"Oh my God! He is that good!" Tani teased. 

"Tani Ray!" Juliet giggled, "Thomas was…" she shook her head, "except the fact that he had to run away in the morning,"

"What?" Tani's smile dropped.

"We were in my room when we heard noises in the kitchen…"

"Don't say your dad came by…" Tani said with a scare in her voice. 

"Kumu…" Juliet said, "Thomas had to sneak out and climb the fence…"

"He is a sportsman," Tani laughed, "good he can run fast,"

"I forgot about the dogs…" Juliet admitted, biting her lip. 

"You did not!" Tani looked at her. 

"He left the wallet and today is the last math test so...I'm waiting," Higgins explained. 

At once the classroom door opened letting students leave the room. Tani decided to leave them both alone. She was happy her friend found happiness on the island. That she felt more like home, finally having someone who cared and loved her.   
Thomas found Juliet immediately, he walked towards her, and after a second crushed her lips with his, his hand tangled in the golden locks. 

"I missed you," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry for the dogs...I forgot they are out," she apologized. 

"Don't worry. At least I could practice my speed," he laughed, "do you have my wallet? I think I left it at your room," 

"Yes," she said, looking at her bag, "you think Kumu noticed?" 

"I hope not," Thomas answered, kissing her forehead. 

******  
They were sitting at the beach, surrounded by the sound of the ocean. After the end of the semester, at the end of high school, Magnum and his friends decided to have a little party. They brought food and drinks and after a moment they were sitting by the fire, laughing and talking. Juliet had never felt like that before, her heart was bursting with happiness, she had all that she wanted, even more.   
She felt Thomas' chest pressed to her back when he sat behind her to warm her. Juliet turned around to face him, kissing him softly before she finally spoke. 

"Thank you for taking me here," she whispered. 

"You are my girlfriend, of course, you are invited to all parties now," he smiled, kissing her neck, "I have good news," he added. 

"What news?" Juliet answered excitedly. 

"I got a full scholarship, I don't know who funded it, but I can choose every college I want and they will pay for it!" Magnum almost shouted. 

"Oh my God!" Juliet screamed, jumped into his arms, falling them both on the blanket. 

"Hey!" Rick said, "find a room!" he added, laughing. 

"Thomas got a scholarship!" Juliet shouted, with sparkly eyes. 

"That's the news, man" TC smiled. 

"This year will be amazing," Juliet whispered to him when their friends get back to their talk. 

"It already is….because I have you," he said kissing her softly. 

"I love you Thomas Magnum," she said, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, admiring the sunset. 

"I love you more Juliet Higgins," he answers, wrapping his arms around her, looking in the same direction. 

They were looking at the sunset, surrounded by their friends who were laughing and talking. Juliet gazed at him, his brown eyes focused on the beautiful view in front of them. She didn't know what will happen next for them, if they will be able to stay together, or if their path will throw them in a different direction, but she knew one thing for sure, Thomas was her start of something new and Juliet loved every part of it. She pulled herself closer to him, her head resting on his arm when one of her hands was placed on his, the sunlit the little charms on her bracelet. She smiled at the memories they both build over the six months they spend together. She knew there was so much more to come.


End file.
